


My dirty angel

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gilgamesh is an asshole, M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko





	My dirty angel

现paro的总裁闪x建筑师枪  
just黄

 

门外响起了敲门声。  
“进来。”吉尔伽美什头也没有抬，他正忙着看手头的一个顶级度假山庄的项目。  
“吉尔，图纸我画好了。”一个年轻带点疲惫的声音响起，接着是一叠图纸，刚打印出来，似乎还带着烫手的温度。  
“迪卢木多？”吉尔伽美什抬头，他接过图纸，放在一边，连一眼也没看，“你昨晚怎么不回家？”  
“我想我到家的时候你也睡了，正好有时差，就回公司把图画了。”迪卢木多被长途飞机折磨得没剩多少精力去思考回家不回家有什么区别，工程师的本能让他一坐到办公桌前就开始了绘图（这可是阿齐波卢德教授的得意门生！）。  
吉尔伽美什有点生气了，他可是昨晚等到黑眼圈都出来了！  
“精神可嘉，但是这不算加班费。”他冷声道。  
“你怎么了？”迪卢木多总算是察觉到有点儿不对劲。  
吉尔伽美什站起来走到窗边拉开了窗帘，春日的暖意透过浅茶色的玻璃照进来，迪卢木多看不见他的表情。  
“咳，我觉得公司有必要完善一下出勤制度。”吉尔伽美什低声说。  
迪卢木多笑了，他也走到窗边，给金发的恋人一个温柔的吻。“早安。”他笑意盈盈。  
他们交换了一个绵长的吻，等他们分开的时候，两人的嘴唇都被吮吸得充血发红。  
“晚上回家想吃什么？牛肉？还是鸡肉？我们可以下班了一起去超市……”迪卢木多说。他高傲的情人可不会轻易说出“我很想你”这样的话，这个话题就这样结束掉就好了。  
“大厨先生是不是先要把我的早餐准备了？”吉尔伽美什搂住他的腰，贴近他的耳边轻轻地说，“我要饿死了。”  
迪卢木多被他炽热的吐息惹得满脸通红，他当然知道吉尔伽美什在向他求欢，可是现在……  
“现在不行，还是早上呢，而且在办公室万一…”他拒绝，然后被吉尔伽美什的食指按住了嘴唇。  
“嘘——”  
他解开迪卢木多西装外套的扣子，扯下那条典雅的黑色领带，像食肉动物一样从脖颈一直嗅到锁骨，在所到之处留下自己的痕迹。迪卢木多本想推开他，但阔别小半个月的温热肉体还是让他无法拒绝。磨蹭了一会儿，他才想起来现在是上班时间。  
“好了……十点半还有会议，你把文件看一下吧。”迪卢木多后退一步，企图和吉尔伽美什拉开距离，却被压在桌沿动弹不得。  
“现在，”吉尔伽美什命令道，“听我的。”他粗暴地扯开迪卢木多的衬衫，蜜色的肌肉露了出来，他亲吻着情人结实的胸膛，手指挑逗粉嫩的肉粒。  
迪卢木多的喘息变得越来越粗重，吉尔伽美什带薄茧的指腹揉搓着他的乳头，酥麻的快感从胸口一直传到大脑。他觉得自己已经勃起了，身心都在渴求眼前的男人。  
吉尔伽美什让他趴在桌子上，即使他知道根本没有停止的机会，他还是照做了。指节分明的手从他的背一直摸到腰，摸到臀部，再摸到敏感的腿根。他咬着下唇，在吉尔伽美什技术高超的挑逗下将呻吟忍在喉咙里。可是吉尔伽美什用力地揉搓着他的臀部，时而抚摸过他的性器和囊袋，隔着布料的摩擦让他更硬了几分。  
吉尔伽美什停手了，迪卢木多有点紧张，他感觉到一个冰冷的物体贴上了自己的身体。  
吉尔伽美什拿了一把剪刀，他隔着西裤轻轻撩拨双臀之间的缝隙，动作缓慢而色情。  
“你要做什么？”迪卢木多问，然后他发现了吉尔伽美什的目的——  
他用剪刀把西裤剪开了，然后用手指按摩着那块稍微润湿的布料，甚至让肉缝吃进去了一些。  
“不、别这样。”迪卢木多求他，“我箱子里没有干净的衣服了。”  
吉尔伽美什没有理他，而是继续把内裤也一并剪开。深色的布料中露出白皙的臀肉，粉嫩的穴口还一缩一缩地往外挤着透明的肠液——真是淫靡之极的场面。  
“看来你很想我，迪卢木多。”吉尔伽美什对他的杰作很满意，他双手把迪卢木多的屁股往外分，那隐秘的入口就完全显现在眼前。他撕开一管不知道哪掏出来的便携润滑剂，悉数倒在那小口上，迪卢木多因为羞愤和身后的刺激缩了缩身体，粘稠的液体顺着会阴往下滑，吉尔伽美什用手指把那些润滑剂接住，老老实实地全送到了迪卢木多的屁股里。  
“别在这做，你疯了吗？至少在休息室…”迪卢木多抗议道。  
“但是你的身体不是这么想的。”吉尔伽美什恶劣地说，“它说想要在这里被我狠狠地操，是不是？”  
迪卢木多简直想把舌头咬下来，吉尔伽美什在某些方面真的无耻得令人发指。他本应该立刻回答“不是”，但现在这种后门大开的状况也没什么说服力。  
“我不着急要答案，你可以慢慢想。”吉尔伽美什得意地笑了，他把第二根手指也插进去，咕啾咕啾的水声在安静的办公室显得特别响亮。迪卢木多是个害羞的人，他平时越是在人前表现得谦谦君子，就越让人想把他调教成下流色情。噢，我的淫荡天使！  
吉尔伽美什把他的皮带解开，掏出已经硬的不行的性器，抵在那个地方。他俯下身说：“我知道了，你想要我，对吗？”他将龟头顶进那紧热的小穴，“想要我的大家伙，这样，操进你的屁股里。”  
“闭嘴……”迪卢木多被他下流的话语气得说不出话，上半身被压在实木桌面上，乳尖随着身后抽插的动作磨蹭着桌面，理智逐渐被本能兽欲驱逐。  
吉尔伽美什看他的小情人爽得腰都塌了还不愿意哼声，便在前列腺附近狠狠撞了几下，使得迪卢木多忍不住泄出一声性感的呻吟。  
吉尔伽美什抬起他的左脚，好让自己进的更深，右手去挑逗敏感的乳头，迪卢木多已经难耐地抚慰自己，作为情人的他又怎么能输给一个死物。  
激烈的性爱让两人都大汗淋漓，吉尔伽美什贴着迪卢木多的后颈，呼吸、心跳和热度的真实感让他无比满足，他挂念的人此刻正在他身下与他合为一体。  
迪卢木多也搞不清楚到底怎么变成现在这个状况的，他本能地在吉尔伽美什进来的时候呻吟出声，这淫荡的叫声和以前的那些疯狂性爱的回忆一样，他只是觉得和吉尔伽美什在一起整个人都会改变。变得如此赤裸、自由。  
迪卢木多没有预兆地就在这场荒诞的性爱里面干高潮了，剧烈的快感让他觉得自己的屁股像一个融化的冰淇淋。吉尔伽美什和他接吻，将他推上一个又一个高峰。  
“我要……”吉尔伽美什亲吻着情人的耳垂，“我要去了……”他的呼吸喷在迪卢木多潮红汗湿的脸上，近距离的观察让他看见那双融金一般的眼睛里的情欲。  
“你别……出去……”迪卢木多抗议。但是吉尔伽美什没有这个时间，他和迪卢木多的喘息呻吟交错在一起，撩人的声音回旋在脑内。  
高潮的快感窜过全身，办公室里回响着肉体的撞击声和淫靡的水声，吉尔伽美什压着迪卢木多射在了里面。  
高潮过后的空白像睡在棉花糖上，甜腻而松软。吉尔伽美什让他坐在椅子上，解开他已经不成样子的裤子，将那还半硬的性器掏出。  
“在德国怎么不接我电话？”吉尔伽美什问。  
“展会很忙，晚上回酒店还要写报告，再说时差……啊……”迪卢木多觉得那处被湿热的东西包裹，吉尔伽美什正含着他的性器。  
他抬起手遮住了眼睛，下身混乱不堪，不仅性器被吉尔伽美什舔弄得淫水直流，而且后穴粘稠的液体也要流出来了。吉尔伽美什用手指将那合不拢的小嘴堵上，一手戳着他的前列腺，一手套弄着性器。  
“够了，够了。”他咬着袖口说。  
“不，我要你爽上天。”吉尔伽美什回答。  
迪卢木多在前后夹攻中射了出来，过激的快感让他几乎失去意识。他断断续续地射了吉尔伽美什一手，后者把这些东西都塞到他屁股里，又用一个小巧的塞子堵上——具体地来说他不得不时刻收腹提臀。  
“吉尔伽美什你这个混蛋！”他忍不住骂了一句，今天该不会要在他办公室里裸奔上班一天吧？  
吉尔伽美什从衣帽间拿了一套西服，正是迪卢木多放在家里的那套礼服。  
“晚上陪我去酒会，然后我们回家好好算账。”吉尔伽美什笑道。  
这就是说，迪卢木多至少还要等到十一点以后……


End file.
